


David's Memories: Trials in Swordplay

by jbhughes54enwiler



Series: David's Memories [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Development, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Post-Apocalypse, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhughes54enwiler/pseuds/jbhughes54enwiler
Summary: Following David's rescue from Yellow Diamond's army by Rose Quartz, he is accepted into their small family.  Rose is content to keep David safe and sheltered forever, but Pearl has a better idea.  She has Bismuth make David a sword, and personally, or at least through her Holo-Pearls, mentors him in the art of swordfighting.  A story sprawled out over nearly a year, this is a telling window into the life David had with the Crystal Gems of the Dark World before he was transported into Steven's Universe.
Series: David's Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591399
Kudos: 1





	David's Memories: Trials in Swordplay

DAVID’S MEMORIES 03

TRIALS IN SWORDPLAY

  
  
  


Pearl: Close your eyes.

David closes his eyes, his vision being replaced with a black void.

Pearl: Picture this. 

You’re all alone. 

You’re surrounded by enemy Gems who are going to kill you. 

The only thing in your possession is your sword.

…….

What are you going to do?

David: I… I’m going to fight back.

\--

David rushes through the forest. Chasing him are three holographic representations of Pearl, all wielding swords.

David: Pearl, come on now! You know Rose won’t be happy if I die, right? Pearl!?

The real Pearl is nowhere to be found. Panting heavily, David runs straight into a forest clearing. He stops and turns around. A Holo-Pearl lunges for his neck. He closes his eyes, expecting to die right there. He waits three seconds, then opens his eyes again. He sees with relieved eyes that the hologram had been paused at the last nanosecond, the blade millimeters from the flesh of his Adam’s Apple.

Pearl: (Approaching from the edge of the clearing) First mistake: you ran. You don’t RUN for your life, you FIGHT for your life. That’s why I gave you your sword.

Remember, you do it to survive. You can’t do it again if you fail in battle. Don’t you want to live?

Let’s try again.

………………….

Two months earlier…

Rose and Pearl dash through the forest. Night had fallen since the conclusion of their scouting mission. Rose carries an unconscious male human in her arms, the man’s body wrapped in blood-soaked bandages.

Pearl: This would have been easier if you hadn’t jumped in to save that human’s life!

Rose: What was I supposed to do!? Leave this innocent being to die!? You know me, Pearl! I would never allow it!

Pearl: Oh, and now we’re going to take care of him!? Haven’t you learned your lesson from Greg!?

They arrive at a cave, and rush inside, their gem lights blazing. In the deepest part of the cavern, Rose sets the human down on the floor. The man’s body is cold to the touch, and deathly still. Rose puts her ear to his chest, finding relief when she hears his heart beating.

Pearl: He’s lost too much blood... Even with his wounds healed, is he ever going to wake up?

Rose: He’ll get through this. He has to!

-Two hours later-

……………………………...

The human’s eyes flutter. He lets out a muted groan, which Rose hears. She rushes over to his side.

Rose: Oh, thank the stars, you’re alright!

He tries to sit up… But can’t, his body is still weak from blood loss.

David: Unugh…. Where… Am I?

Rose: You’re in my cave! It’s so nice to see you awake! Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rose Quartz! What’s yours?

David: My name… My name is David. David Heatherson.

Rose: What a beautiful name!

David: Y-you’re a Gem… Why did you save me?

Rose: Excuse me?

David: All the Gems I’ve ever seen kill humans, enslave us… Your kind killed everyone I ever cared about… Why are you so… Different?

Rose: Oh, David. I wish I could apologize for the horrible things my people have done, and are still doing. Your species doesn’t deserve to be treated like this… (Her face suddenly lights up with pride) I am a Crystal Gem! I protect all life on Earth!

David: (Giving a sideways look at her) Then where were you when Gems attacked my town?

Rose: (Somewhat hurt by David’s hostility) I… Wasn’t able to stop them… (Her eyes tear up) My friends, Amethyst, all those poor humans… (Sobs, and slams her fist down on a stone ledge) The Diamonds took everything from me!

Pearl walks in. She takes Rose’s hand.

Pearl: That’s not true! You still have me, and Garnet! And you made a new friend today! (Looks at David) It’s good that you’re alive, human. I don’t know what Rose would have done if you died. (David gives another sideways look at Pearl)

Rose: Anyway! You must be starving! (She walks over to a wooden cabinet and produces a loaf of bread)

David bites into the bread, his face scrunching up when he discovers that the bread is stale. Nevertheless, he swallows, and takes another bite. He’s too hungry to be picky, and he needs to take in nutrients to regenerate his blood. With each bite, he feels more energy seeping into his body. He sits up, successfully this time.

Rose: Oh my stars, he’s eating it! Isn’t it wonderful, Pearl? We have our very own human friend! (Pearl is happy for Rose, but is still irritated that they now have a vulnerable organic that they have to care for)

David gulps down the last of the bread, and finds himself thirsty.

David: Do you have any water?

Rose: Oh, right! I’ll get some water from the river! (Grabs a bowl from the cabinet and dashes out of the cave)

Pearl: So… Human…

David: My name is David.

Pearl: Okay, David. How are you doing?

David: (Thinks of an answer for a second) Well, I guess I’m fine, considering I almost died. How did she do that?

Pearl: Do what?

David: You know, healing me by crying on my body. How does she do that?

Pearl: Rose Quartz’s tears have extremely powerful restorative properties. Even if you had fully died, her tears would still have been able to resurrect you.

David: That’s amazing… I’m so grateful that she saved me. I really thought I was a goner back there…

Pearl: (Sighs) I’m happy that you’re alive too. Although you should know we took a great risk by revealing ourselves in the middle of the Diamond Base.

David: And she still did it… I never thought a Gem friendly to humans could exist, much less one that would risk her life for me.

Rose arrives back with a bowl filled with fresh, clean water.

Rose: Here you go, David!

David gratefully takes the bowl and takes a sip from it. The water is crisp, and so refreshing that he can’t stop drinking it. Soon, all the water is gone.

Rose: My, my, you really were thirsty! Do you need any more?

David: No, I’m fine.

He attempts to stand. After being so weakened, he shakes a little as he erects himself, struggling slightly to get his balance. But soon, he was on his own two feet. To him it felt amazing. He was free, no longer tethered to a cage by an electric collar, no longer under threat of attack by Yellow Diamond or her subjects. A huge smile cracks David’s face. 

He looks down at the bandages covering his torso, and one by one, he begins to tear them off. When the last strip of fabric falls to the floor, his smile fades a little when he sees what has become of his flesh. Scars run all over his chest and abdomen, and right where his heart is, a swollen mark, which hurts when he touches it. Rose and Pearl have troubled looks on their faces.

Rose: Your skin… I thought my tears wouldn’t have left any blemishes behind…

Pearl: At least he’s alive, Rose. You did what you could. In any case, we’re going to have to get some clothing for him. He can’t run around shirtless, and his pants are too filthy and tattered to work anymore.

Rose: Good thinking, Pearl. First thing in the morning, we’ll go out to the ruins and get some clothes from a shop.

-Three months later-

Bismuth: (Her last words to David echoing in his head) Treat this carefully, kid. A weapon like this is a big responsibility.

Pearl: Are you ready, David?

David nods.

Pearl: Then let’s begin!

Pearl retreats into the brush at the edge of the clearing. David steps back into the middle of the glade, his sword held at the ready. All is silent except for the sound of David’s breathing. Suddenly, a Holo-Pearl rushes out of the forest. David steels himself, though still finding himself somewhat scared. He pushes the fear to the back of his mind, trying to focus on nothing but the hologram.

The Holo-Pearl strikes, David dodging just in time, her spear piercing the air a few inches to the right of his shoulder. David counters with a swing of his blade, but misses. David steps back, preparing for the projection’s next move. Suddenly, another Holo-Pearl materializes behind him, catching David completely off-guard. With microseconds to spare, he guards with his sword, the Pearl’s sword crossed with his own. 

David, now outnumbered, attempts to fend off two Pearls at the same time, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He clashes swords with the second hologram, then strikes, impaling the holo-Pearl through the chest, causing it to dissipate. But his attack left him wide open, and the spear-wielding Pearl stabbed him in the leg.

David: Gaauugh!! (Blood begins to pour out of his thigh)

The hologram immediately fizzles out, and Pearl emerges from the forest.

Pearl: A definite improvement this time, but you need to work on your defense. Your last attack left your flank open. (She notices the wound on David’s leg) We should get you to Rose to heal your leg.

-Back at the cave-

Rose: David, your poor leg! Oh, come here, let me heal it!

Rose lets out some tears onto David’s leg, and the bleeding wound closed up.

Rose: (Glares at Pearl) Your holograms hurt him. I thought you promised me that David wouldn’t be in any danger in your training exercises? 

Pearl: He wasn’t in any danger. The Holo-Pearls are set to inflict only non-lethal wounds. You can’t train a being to fight without some degree of injury. It’s the way of combat.

David: It’s fine, Rose. I’m fine. I just need to work on my defense.

Rose: ...OK, if David says he’s fine, then I guess it’s okay.

Pearl: You should go rest, David. (David nods)

David walks to the back of the cave, which was now being lit with a small battery-powered lantern that provided David just enough light to see by. In the corner was a pile of blankets that he slept on, next to which was the aforementioned lantern. A wooden table and chair sat on the floor across from the “bed,” and behind that was the cabinet where Rose kept David’s food and bottled river water.

David took a water bottle out of the cupboard and popped it open, drinking it slowly. When the bottle was empty, he sat down on his blankets and thought to himself.

*Remember, you do it to survive*

Survive… In this world, survival is never a sure thing. With Gems ruling the planet, humans like me are in constant danger. To stay alive, I need to know how to fight… Fight like my life depends on it… Because it does.

Pearl walks in. She has a book in her hands.

Pearl: David, I found this while scouting the ruins of the nearby town. I thought it might be useful in your training. Here. (Hands David the book)

David reads the cover. “SWORD FIGHTING-- HOW TO BEST LEVERAGE OFFENSE AND DEFENSE”

David: Thanks, Pearl.

Pearl: Your offense has greatly improved over the last month, but even the best offense is useless if you can’t defend yourself. Study hard. We’ll try again next week. (Leaves)

David studies the book for the rest of the day, occasionally pausing to practice some techniques with his own sword. Pearl comes in a few times and watches him practice, nodding when he got it right, and giving him pointers when he didn’t. Rose came in towards the end of his session. She looks at David, both admiring his skill and wishing he didn’t have to fight.

Rose: You’re such a natural, David! It took me centuries to fight like that!

David: (His face already red from exertion, but now also blushing) Don’t flatter me, Rose. I've only been training for a month.

Rose: True, but you’re still picking up so fast. Humans are such quick learners. I wish I had that ability…

David: …. 

He swings his sword one last time, then sheathes it, and unstraps the scabbard from his back, and places it on the table. Then he grabs an apple from the cabinet and bites into it, and goes back to his bed and reopens the book to the page he left off on. Rose leaves him to his studies.

-Ten months later-

David: En garde.

He swings his sword in a massive arc out to his side, posturing for the oncoming group of five Holo-Pearls. They charge him as one, and David is well-prepared. He calmly keeps his focus as he takes each strike as it comes, striking back when he gets the opportunity. The number of Pearls begins to dwindle, until only one is left. Suddenly, the hologram splits into three, and they surround David. David performs a spin attack, hitting all three, and poofing all three.

David: (Holding his sword up high) YES!!

Pearl comes out from hiding.

Pearl: Great job, David. This must be getting too easy for you. Perhaps I should bump up the difficulty.

David: As long as it doesn’t get too life-threatening, I guess. Rose would have a fit if I got hurt too badly.

Pearl: Rose isn’t going to be able to protect you from everything, David. Sooner or later, it’s going to come down to you fighting REAL Gems solo, with no safeguards at all. Honestly, I’d rather have your life threatened here than on the battlefield. In any case, you did well today. We should get back to the compound.

-The next week-

David is munching on an apple in his room of the cave when Pearl walks in.

Pearl: David, come with me. Bring your sword.

David complies. Soon, they find themselves in the clearing he was now so familiar with. Without saying a word, Pearl retreats out of the clearing.

He waits.

One minute, two minutes.

David, holding his sword in a relaxed position, begins to wonder if Pearl is playing a joke with him.

Pearl herself lunges out of the woods. With speed. A rapier is held firmly in her hand.

David’s heart stops.

He raises his sword to block. Pearl, while in midair, strikes David’s sword, and before she had even landed, strikes again.

David: Pearl!?

Pearl: Don’t talk to me, human! I’m your enemy! (Strikes again)

David clashes swords with lightning speed, barely keeping up with Pearl. Pearl was fighting with what must have been millenia of experience, David, though thoroughly trained at this point, is still running somewhat off of instinct, fighting more out of fear than skill.

Pearl: I’m not holding back! Neither should you!

David, sweat now pouring from every pore he has, searches for an opening in Pearl’s defense. His mentor had none. He continues to block, keeping a dual focus to looking for Pearl’s weaknesses while also not leaving his own open.

The fight goes on for what had to have been half an hour. Neither side had been able to land a hit on the other. Pearl had trained her pupil that well. Pearl, being a Gem, was still fighting as well as she had when the battle started. David, a human, was less lucky. His adrenaline rush had worn off minutes ago, and he was beginning to slow down. Nevertheless, he still doggedly defended himself from Pearl’s onslaught.

He can’t take much more. A few more seconds of this and his defenses will fall, and Pearl will surely injure, if not kill him.

Pearl: (Voice in David’s head) Don’t you want to live?

Do I want to live?

YES, I want to live.

I am GOING to live.

I am GOING to win this fight.

David enters Zen Mode for the first time in his life. It only stays active for a few seconds, but that was all David needed. His vision fades to the point where Pearl was the only thing he saw. His hearing dulls to the point where nothing but his own heart pounding was audible. Time seemed to slow down.

I am GOING to survive.

Throwing every last bit of energy he had, all the power his frail human body could muster, his blade thrusts forward, blasting straight through Pearl’s guard and piercing her dead in the star on her chest, the gravity of what he had just done not setting in until Pearl’s gem had already hit the ground, her sword falling soon afterward.

David drops his sword and both his hands cover his mouth in horror.

David: What have I done!?

Rose: That. Was. AMAZING!! (David goes pale as her voice rings out)

David: Amazing!? I… I just KILLED her!! And when did you get here!?

Rose: You didn’t kill her, silly! You poofed her! She’s perfectly fine! She’ll reform in a few hours and won’t have a scratch on her! (She rushes over and hugs David) I saw the whole thing! I’m so proud of you! I’ve never seen a human fight like that! Pearl was right; you CAN defend yourself!

David: (Blushing, his hand scratching the back of his head) Yeah… Yeah I guess you’re right… I CAN defend myself!

Rose picks up Pearl’s gem while David sheaths his sword and picks up Pearl’s blade while he’s at it. They go back to the cave. David spends the next three hours staring intently at Pearl’s dormant gem.

David: Come on, Pearl, wake up…

Just when David was about to give up and go get something to eat, Pearl’s gem glows, and floats above the table it was sitting on. It moves through the air over the floor, while David ogled it with eyes aglow with relief, and soon, the re-projection of Pearl’s form was complete. Her form hadn’t changed much. In fact, the only change was the addition of a rip on her shirt where David’s sword had penetrated her old form.

David: Pearl! I’m so sorry for poofing you, I--

Pearl: No need to apologize, David. I was fully expecting you to defeat me that way. After all, in this world, mercy would get you killed in a fight.

Pearl steps slowly towards David, and for the first time ever, she hugs him.

Pearl: (Letting go of him, and pointing to the new tear on her shirt) Look here, David. Take this as my official recognition of your skill. You have bested me in single combat. Welcome… To the Crystal Gems.

David locks her back into a hug.

David: Oh, thank you, Pearl!

Pearl: You’re welcome, David. By the way, happy twenty-first birthday.

David: (Confused) ...Wait, how do you know my birthday?

End Memory.


End file.
